kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:NerdyBoutKirby/Workshop
Keep it up dude! Nice work! Keep it up! MeloettaJones123 (talk) 13:37, February 7, 2014 (UTC) How to make Workshop? How do I create my own workshop? Doos Rock! -Therater2 (talk) 12:41, May 21, 2014 (UTC) :Create a page called "User:Paul2/Workshop". NerdyBoutKirby You rang, dude? 20:33, May 21, 2014 (UTC) ::Thanks! Is there anything else I should know about making a Workshop? Doos Rock! -Therater2 (talk) 21:40, May 21, 2014 (UTC) :::Any article you claim is exclusively yours to make for two months. If you really want to create an article and you start writing it in your workshop, only to have someone else beat you to it, alert me. NerdyBoutKirby You rang, dude? 22:51, May 21, 2014 (UTC) DX Quote I'm sure you may already have this, but here is Coily Rattlers DX quote, spec'd up and everything! Meta Kirby52 [[User_talk:Meta Kirby52|It's all mine! ]] 22:17, May 25, 2014 (UTC) Too many Ds I've become pretty busy and have lost my interest for working on Dedede's Drum Dash Deluxe (try saying that 3 times fast), so if you'd like to do that next after Team DDD, go on ahead. You can take all the info that my workshop has, although it's not really much. Iqskirby SUPER SONIC SPEED! 23:28, September 28, 2014 (UTC) :Okey-doke. =] NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''BZZZZZ!]] 03:31, September 29, 2014 (UTC) Ratings I had the same problem with Kirby Fighters Deluxe. I informed Gioku, and she was also confused. She didn't respond afterwards though, so I don't know what the problem is. Iqskirby SUPER SONIC SPEED! 00:38, October 18, 2014 (UTC) Amiibo I'm brought to assume that Meta Knight and Dedede are also compatible with Mario Kart 8, but as they aren't released, Mario Kart 8 doesn't show any costumes for them yet. As for it, Hyrule Warriors is another game to add to the list, and I'm also brought to believe that any amiibo can work with any amiibo game, not just specific ones. Other games out there will use them as Nintendo costumes from what I've heard, but we know there'll be more than just costumes. Iqskirby It's close enough 00:22, December 24, 2014 (UTC) :I haven't seen costumes for Pit, Zelda, or Marth, all of which have been released. I'd speculate that only specific figures will be useful with specific games -- where would Shulk be used outside of ''SSB and Xenoblade? I'll keep an eye out for Hyrule Warriors, though. :By the way, I'm not sure I get your sig's text. Would you mind explaining it to me? NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''Hey! I found it first, buddy!]] 00:50, December 24, 2014 (UTC) ::It's christmastime, and Santa hats are a typical fashion around then. As I don't know exactly how to modify sprite coloration, being changing its original palette to a different one (like making Pink Kirby become Red Kirby), I just took the Sword Kirby hat, erased some pixels, and attached it to the "grumpy" Kirby sprite. In short, the green hat is "close enough" to the typical red one. Iqskirby It's close enough 01:03, December 24, 2014 (UTC) :::I could recolor it for you if you want. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''Hey! I found it first, buddy!]] 01:18, December 24, 2014 (UTC)